User blog:CoinsCP/Series 7 headcanon list
MCPD *Three main tribemates are not related to each other. They are 3 of around 30 members in their divison. *MCPD, overall, were much more split and around Planet Mixel when Mixtopia was around, but Mixopolis gave their tribe the chance to come together as one. Sergeant *Age in "Every Knight Has Its Day" - approx. 65 years *Bossy *Makes personal calls all the time at work when he really, really shouldn't Kuffs *Age in "Every Knight Has Its Day" - approx. 50 years *Wore sunglasses every day since his teenage years Busto *Age in "Every Knight Has Its Day" - approx. 25-30 years *Would keep jail cell for personal things until he grew up and became part of the police division *Friend to some Nixels (but that's a secret) Tiketz *Age in "Every Knight Has Its Day" - approx. 70 years *Ate a cookironi one day as a child. Became obsessed. *Bad at his job. His division-mates constantly suggest he should retire early. Medivals *Originally had their own, WALLED medieval landscape before being restricted to Mixopolis King *Age in "Every Knight Has Its Day" - approx. 80 years *Attached (not literally) to his carriage *Looks like an older version of Camillot, but with extra castle towers on his arms, and an axe arm until Camillot becomes king and takes it over *Has a hatred for romantic relationships between two different tribes; wants Camillot's queen to be from the Medival tribe. Camillot *Age in "Every Knight Has Its Day" - 12 years *Dreams to learn self-defense *Gets axe arm from becoming king at 20 years old Mixadel *Age in "Every Knight Has Its Day" - 12 years *Jealous of Camillot, wishes he were leader **Up until events of "Every Knight Has Its Day," his jealousy was stronger, to wishing that he was the son of the King instead of him. *Murpball becomes his favorite game after his first time playing it. It's...sort of one of the only reasons he ever likes hanging out with the common Mixels. Paladum *Age in "Every Knight Has Its Day" - 5 years? *I don't actually have any headcanons for him. Mixies *All three main Mixies are brothers Jamzy *Age in "Every Knight Has Its Day" - 13 years *Transgender male *Wishes he could constantly play his guitar at full volume, but doesn't get the chance *Marries King Camillot at 21 years old Tapsy *Age in "Every Knight Has Its Day" - 16 years **Is in Mixopolis High School *Likes making stick food (mozarella sticks, pretzel sticks, fish sticks, etc.) *Serves as father figure for Jamzy and Trumpsy due to the absence of their parents *Slumbo-like voice Trumpsy *Age in "Every Knight Has Its Day" - 13 years *Plays note on trumpet with every step he takes (he had to spend some time maintaining the volume of it so it doesn't disrupt anyone) *Very high-pitched voice *Can manually remove trumpet by detaching handle in back. He doesn't often remove it, though. Category:Blog posts